TMNG (A)
by TEAR0
Summary: Hey there everyone! This is Acelia! This will be all of Acelia's chapters :) Enjoy TMNG! And don't forget to check out Acelia's backstory at my original account, 'Acelia0004'. God Bless, God Speed, and let's find a TARDIS! :D


**Hello there viewers! This is Acelia speaking. Hopefully my other viewers didn't lose their way in getting over to this fanfiction account lol. Well, I thought I'd start out and say that there is a story before this and it's Acelia's backstory. So if you haven't read it yet, you need to go and read it at my account 'Acelia0004'. I just gives a brief history on Acelia and where she is presently. But anyways, I think I might be talking a little too much now. But I hope that you enjoy the first chapter of TMNG- Acelia's (A) P.O.V**

***The owners of this collaboration work DO NOT under any circumstances own TMNT. This is just a different version. And FYI, THIS IS NOT ABOUT FEMALE TURTLES. We are mutants, but you'll have to figure out what we are (if you go to my account and read on Acelia, you'll figure out what she is). Thank you for reading and God Bless, God speed, and let's find a TARDIS!***

**The Beginning: (A= Acelia's POV)**

**Chapter 1: "I hate Cats and what the hell just happened?!" (A)**

"Have a good night Acelia!"

"Thanks! You too!"

I watched as Pearie walked away to go home, he orange and black uniform being covered by her jacket due to the fall nippiness. Locking up shop, I breathed in the sweet New York air. Sewage, pizza, and the oh so sweet scent of confectionaries from my bakery café, "Orange Glazes".

Yup, that's the smell of my life, and I wouldn't change it for the world. But I didn't realize that my life would be changing so soon once again.

It had taken me three years to get in the swing of things once more.

As I walked home, I passed buildings and alleys ways. But as I was walking, I came across an orange, white, and black tabby cat.

"Kitty!" I yelled, and chased the fluffy cat down Hull Street. Then, as I ran after the cat, my childish side of my not wanting to go back into its place, I heard a gunshot in the distance.

"Oh shit!" I hit the pavement, ready to run like I've never ran before. I peered out from behind a nearby trash can in the closest alley way, and noticed my breasts sticking out from behind my hiding spot.

"_Son of a–"_, I stopped my curse in mid-sentence, trying to adjust my 'ladies' back in their proper homes.

"_So, you're the type to beat up a helpless girl just 'cause you're a sore loser?" _I heard someone say. I peered around my trusty trashcan and saw a girl facing a man with menacing purple tattoos. She wore a white tank top that revealed her plentiful breasts and her platinum blonde hair was jaw length, feathered out lightly. She had thick bangs over her right eye, the left eye showing a cold blue one. She also sported tight black skinny jeans and black leather biker boots. A stern, but challenging look was planted on her face as she smirked.

"_Oh crap! It's the Purple Dragons…" _I thought to myself with distress as I eyed the man with the tattoos. I was pulled out of my reflections and glanced back onto the scene.

"_No", _I heard the Purple Dragon say, _"This is a better threat"._

(BANG!)

My head darted towards the noise and my eyes grew enormous.

"_What the hell…"_ I muttered to myself. My instincts told me to flee, but my natural curiosity got the best of me. I stalked by, watching on until the police came.

Scattering into the darkness like a cockroach when the lights came on, I sheltered myself within the shadows.

The girl lay in a crumpled heap until her friend, another girl, only with multicolored hair, came and fled away with her. As they ran towards the pizzeria, my other 'personalities' were telling me to go now and to never look back.

_Subconscious 1: "We have to see what's going on"_

_Subconscious 2: "Uh, no the fuck we don't."_

_(1): "That's wrong and you know it"_

_(2): "Fuck wrong! It'll be alright. They have doctors nowadays"_

"**SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!"** I yelled to my other personalities, But I then stopped when I realized how I would look to the public.

"…_.really….talking to yourself Acelia...real sane and cute"._

Hanging my head in defeat, I bustled right behind the duo, desperately trying to blend in with the night.

Reaching the pizzeria out of breath, I chastised myself, asking, _"...Why did I run again?"_

Beads of sweat of sweat formed on my chocolate face and dripped down my exposed chest and onto my uniform. My curled black and chocolate colored hair also dripped with it. My straight bangs held tiny little droplets when I looked up to review my surroundings. I took of my big and square jet black glasses and wiped my head with the back of my mind.

"_Aaaaand I'll never run again"_

"_Just use force!"_ I heard someone yell. I glanced up, wondering where the outburst came from.

"_**What…in the world?-"**_

The wounded girl stepped onto the pedal of the hover scooter and both girls zoomed forward.

"_Oh my Lord!"_

I ran towards where they crash landed, but still kept myself out of site. As I came around the corner, I halted to a complete stop to see the girl land in a red headed beauty.

"_Oh...that's nice"_, I muttered to myself seductively. I glanced around at each member of the small gang. My eyes landed on the standing blond headed Adonis.

"_OH…now __**he**__ looks nice…I like that"_.

I glanced him over and saw that he wore a green and orange sweatshirt and loose fitting jeans. He had a jacket on the back of his chair and I was able to see an armband tattoo on him that looked like flames. He also had on matching orange Chuck Taylor's. While he was busy trying to look at the girl, I was able to glance harder at his well-rounded ass.

(DROOL)

_Focus you bitch in heat! _something decided to say to me.

I snapped out of it and went back to looking at all of the people that were gathered there.

As the white haired wounded girl stared up at 'Red', I heard the patter of footsteps in the distance nearing closer. The male band of four then got up in a few stances and the wounded girls friend as well. They all came face-to-face with the Purple Dragons. After a moment, they began to fight.

After a few minutes of punches and blows, the 'purple lizards' sprinted off into the abyss of New York. The boys gathered around the now unconscious girl and her friend went over to her hover scooter to mourn over it.

Then, unexpectedly, the girl sat up straight, knocking out 'Red' in the same motion.

"FUCK! OW!" I heard his rough voice exclaim. "What the hell was that for?!"

She completely ignored his words and kept fiddling around.

"Miss," one of the boys called. He had on a purple shirt with a grey jacket. His grey colored hair hung in his eyes a little. As he talked, I noticed he had an adorable little gap. He went on to say, "I don't think you should be moving yet. You lost quite a lot of blood." She was still unresponsive to their words.

"_What the hell is wrong with her?"_ I wondered to myself, noticing that something was off about her.

She stared at her wound for a few blank moments. Then, after a beat, she started pulling a bullet out of her leg.

I stared at her in disbelief. I felt like a wanted to dry heave as I watched the blood ooze out of her leg as she searched for the silver bead.

"That's very unsanitary! Please be patient and I'll get it out", said the gap-toothed boy. She still ignored him, finally getting the bullet. She then pulled out a lighter and motioned it to her leg.

"_No. no no no no no no no"_, I muttered to myself over and over again, shaking at what she was getting ready to do. I cradled myself for warmth. What she was doing couldn't possibly be healthy. _"Please don't burn your leg, Please don't burn your leg"…_

"Whoa. Whoa. No. Donnie, you better do something NOW," the red headed boy interjected.

'Donnie' then looked in his bad that lay haphazardly on the table. He pulled out a needle and thread.

"Mikey hand me her lighter. I need to blah blah blah"…. My mind drifted as I glanced at 'Mikey'. She examined him further and noticed that he had deep ocean blue eyes. His eyes were beautiful.

_Snap out of it!_

I wiped the drool that had been escaping her mouth and became fixated back at the group's current situation.

"FUCK OFF!" said the girl as she kicked and screamed in fury. I shrank back, telling myself to rethink my entrance back into the conversation, and wanted to look back at the blond wonder.

"…_Maybe I should've went home to watch cartoons"_, I thought to myself absently. After a few moments later, she let Donnie continue with what he was trying to complete. They finally wrapped up on her wounds and Donnie let out a sigh of contentment. She had finally calmed down.

"Tia," the girl stated conflicted, "I'm sorry". She put her head down.

"Let's just go home for now", said 'Tia'. She glanced at the red head. "Mind letting go?"

Red released her and she slumped down. She touched her fingers over the stitches smoothly. Donnie then spoke up to break the tension.

"Just a question…but WHAT KIND OF BARBARIC METHOD WAS THAT?!"

"Look 'Blurple'", said the white haired girl sarcastically. I snickered lightly. "Unlike you, I don't carry a sewing kit with me".

"B-Blurple?! Statistically speaking, when blue and purple combine the pigments configure a color known as- MMPH!" She covered his mouth with her hand.

"I…DON'T….CARE…" she said in a slow and careful. Glaring at him with hateful eyes, she stood up to leave and finally walked away numbly.

"Hmm…welp, time to call this a night", I said, stiffly standing up. "Time to forget everything I just saw and never speak to anyone again and stand in a corner and think about my life…."

I walked through the night, finally reaching my apartment that wasn't very far away from work. I opened the battered door and walked through the cold room that I called a living room. Stripping quick and with a no nonsense attitude, I climbed into bed and looked at the wall.

My mind began to linger to school and to everything I needed to complete this week.

_This is going be such a long week. I can feel it._

(TBC)

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If you have any personal reviews for my side of the story, please feel free to email me at ****aceliaknightingale ****. So thanks so much for tuning and please don't forget to follow the story and Acelia's personal background. **

**Peace! ~**

**Acelia Knightingale **


End file.
